fighters
by vampiertiger19
Summary: What happens when the fighting champion Stephanie comes to ouran ? WhY happens when she and mori duel it out? Mori x oc. Sorry if mori Sheena out of character...


Name : Stalri Horton

Age : 18

Status : middle , higher than commoner lower than thee rich.

Personality: has anger management problems , very nice , respects everyone, badass fighter , the first female championship belt holder under the age of 25, takashi and honey are idols to her. Can be very VERY scary when angered , but can also be very very nice. The only person scarier than mori , honey,and kyoya. the iq of a million kyoyas.( She is very smart.)

How she got to ouran: through grades and a fighting scholarship. ( let's say that exists)

Let us begin...

Stephanie pov

' damn this place is huge! Where the hell is study hall?' I thought. No matter how big this school is there is never a quiet place to study. ' this is really getting on my nerves..' I mentally hissed. Blinded by my frustration I jumped into a fancy door. The sign read , music room three. ' hey isnt this place been abandoned ? THAT MEANS IT IS QUIET!' I think,mentally jumping for joy.

I quickly opened the door , only to be showers by rose petals. " What the fuck..." I say.

" welcome to the host club my dear princess , what may your name be." Said a shockingly charming blond who lifted my chin to face him. My face turned red with anger, he had sadly mistaken it for blush...

" my dear girl you are as radient as the sun, a face like yours would never be forgotten, so I come to the conclusion that you are new!" The wako blond said blowing on my ear. That did it.

" get your dumbass self away from me before some one gets hurt!" I shout at him, draining all the color from his face. Yes , my bad side has come out to play. " how dare you try and get me to fawn over your perverted ass, sickening I say!" I scream at him making him to go into a emo corner to grow mushrooms. I Give a angry huff

Finally I had noticed there were other people there , 6 other boys. I gulped.. ' nice first impression...' I think.

" the boy with glasses speaks first. "As amusing as that was , who are you exactly?" He said calmly.

"Its none of your business who I am, who are YOU?" I questioned back. He only smirked.

" I am kyoya ootori, and you I may hope , are Stephanie Horton. The girl with the new honnor student." He said. I grew angry again, but immediately got a hold of myself.

You are correct ootori-sama." I said with respect like always. I scanned the group of boys until my eyes landed on none other than takashi himself! I nearly ran up to him and started bowing like a maniac, but I did not thankfully. On his right shoulder was his cousin honey. I had forgotten his real name because honey was such a cute nickname. I just stood there wide eyed and twitching staring right at the two fighting legends. I suddenly felt a tug on my pants. ( no way in FUCKING hell would I wear the Monster of a dress.)

" are you okay stephie - Chan" he asked me. I snapped out of it.

" Yes honey-sempi I am." I say sweetly to the cute but deadly boy. He gave me a confused look.

" stephie Chan how do you know my name. " he asked. I blushed .

" You and your cousin takashi are fighting legends how would I not know your name? Your my idols!" I say happily, honey smiled.

" takashi ! We have a fan!" He squealed.

mori smiled a little. " You are the female championship holder for muyi ti correct. " mori asked. ( wow a full sentence)

" ha" I said. He smiled just a bit more.

" would you like to fight against me ?" He asked quietly. A dangerous gleam shone in my eyes.

" I would be more than honored." You replied smiling like a maniac.

Everyone gasped...the thought of a girl fighting mori was shocking. They thought I was gonna die. Not!

Rainbow time skip

It was after hours and I stood in front of his dojo. I gulped . I may not have looked like it , but I was more than capable of taking down a group of troops by myself,with ease. But today I wasn't fighting any troops , no I was fighting something worse, my fighting idol , my secret crush, takashi... I gulped again, then walked in slowly.

Takashi pov

As always I kept a stern face but on the inside , today I was a reck. I was fighting the female world champion. A very wonderful fighter , a beautiful girl. I swear if I was anyone who didn't have a decent poker face I would have paled so much then blushed a thousand shades of red. Thank the God for my pokerface! " takashi are you alright? You seem kinda nervous." My cousin asked me , hugging his bunny toy. I shrugged. He sighed " takashi ! Why don't you ever open up? it can save you a ton of trouble one day." Honey told me before he left. I had exactly 5 minutes before the fight. Damn.

Stephanie pov

I broke out into a cold sweat. I thought rapidly of the pros and cons of this fight. ' pro , I can show my worth if I win, con , I can make him look like a chump. Damn... another pro, I can show takashi what a good fighter I am , con , I might get my ass handed to me , I am so screwed. I pray to God he goes easy on me...'

" fighters please report to the battle area. Thank you! Good luck my takashi ! " Said mori s mom. Man she s creepy.

Short dark , time skip

me and takashi were facing each other in the padded area. I gulped. Suddenly the buzzer went off , signaling us to start. I quickly got into my stance setting up to throw some things.. bam! I got hit with a solid kick to my ribs, yes there was first , but I senses something more than that...some emotion? Nah, I was letting my mind get to me , I quickly dogged his next attack. I swiftly threw a right punch hitting him right in the jaw. He stumbled back a tad before throwing a knee. I nearly got hit with it. I returned the favor by getting into close quarter , easily hitting him with a elbow. I felt him wince.

I swore , every time he hit me with something, I sat his grey eyes grow sadder. I felt myself grow sad as well whenever I hit him with something. I mean he is my idol and my secret crush, I show little mercy because I have to. Our fight lasted 17 rounds until the reff. Called it a tie . I went to shake takashi' s hand but as I did , he pulled me into a tight embrace. " I am so sorry Stephanie, I am so sorry I hit you , sprawl or not. " He whispered into my ears , he sounded like he was going to cry. I was so confused. " Are you alright takashi sama?" I asked with a small voice. I felt him nod no. " I don't like to hit you , your turning my world around , your my everything besides honey...I loved you for so long." That did it , my eyes welled up with tears. I really don't like crying..." it's okay takashi , I don't mind if it's a sparring. But yeah I don't like that I hit you for seventeen rounds. " I sob into his chest. " I love you too.

Mori pov

' Did Stephanie just tell me she loved me? So the feeling is mutual..!' I pushed Stephanie from me slightly and gently kissed her . I could hear honey cheer in the background. I don't know I it was for me realising my feelings or not being a emotional less lump. Hard to tell. It took her a while but she gathered the courage to kiss me back. I never felt so happy!


End file.
